


【EC】您的快递到了

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 梗概：Erik从来没想过他有一天会把自己的顾客摁在卧室里干个昏天黑地，直到他遇上了Charles，两人把这个变成了现实，还很想再来一次。





	【EC】您的快递到了

**Author's Note:**

> ♡暑假工快递员万×富二代教授查

“您好，这里是兄弟会快递，请问您现在在家吗？您的快递到了。”  
“哦我在家，直接敲门就行。”

Charles挂了电话，从床上随意摸了件丝绸睡袍披着走下楼去开门，今天难得不用上班，他就窝在家里舒舒服服地一直睡到了下午。  
这次是什么快递呢？Charles细数了一下自己这两天网购的生物学教材，没猜出来。  
说不定是Raven的衣服呢。  
“您好，您的快递请签收。”  
“噢，麻烦了。”Charles接过快递盒，随意扫了一眼站在门口的快递员。  
现在的快递员都这么好看了吗？  
Charles恍恍惚惚地低头签字，忍不住再偷眼看了一下Erik。  
金发碧眼，宽肩窄腰，高挺鼻梁，很好Charles，现在你面前就站了一个完美的打炮对象，虽然他看上去像性冷淡一样连个正眼都没往你这里带，但是我们总要学着抓住一切机会。  
“外面天气真热，介意进来坐一会吗？”Charles打定主意，把笔递回给Erik，不动声色地把睡袍的领口再扯开了一些，露出白嫩的胸腹和左侧嫣红的乳头。  
“实际上，您是我今天最后一单，”Erik打量着他这位过分热情的顾客“那就，麻烦您了。”  
“不会，请进，”Charles露出一个过分柔软的笑容，把快递盒随意往一边的鞋柜上一放“我很高兴有人能来陪我说说话。”  
如果Raven在场，一定会对Charles刚刚的那段话大翻白眼——Charles的朋友多得可以绕老宅三圈，还有余再打个中国结。  
“要喝朗姆酒吗？”Charles从酒柜上取了一瓶拉莫尼起开“加冰块的。”  
“可以，谢谢您了。”Erik惊讶于Charles对这种烈酒的偏爱，又不由自主地窥视Charles藏在藏青色睡袍下的诱人风景，连带着那双湛蓝色的漂亮眼睛一起被他贪婪地收入眼底。  
Charles转着酒杯，偷偷打量着Erik掩藏在快递服下的身体，进屋后他把披着的外衣脱去了，里面只有一件黑色的工字背心，分明的肌肉却并不显得呆板，均匀地覆盖住有些偏大的骨架。  
God，他可真好看。  
Charles毫不自知地舔了舔唇瓣，完全没有意识到自己这个动作在陌生的客人面前有多不妥当，这让他们之间的气氛又平添了几分说不清道不明的暧昧。  
“怎么称呼，快递员先生？”Charles像只小狐狸一样凑近Erik，冲他晃了晃酒杯里浅棕的酒液和作响的冰块“叫我Charles。”  
“Erik”Erik的眼神晦暗不明，透过那片宝石蓝的瞳孔端详着Charles“您接待客人的时候总穿得这么随意吗？”  
“事实上，并不是。”Charles弯着眼睛笑了出来，晶亮的双眸水光潋滟，Erik不由得疑心起那里盛满的究竟是醉人的酒液还是清澈的山泉，没等他把这个问题想明白，Charles的手已经大胆地摸向他的裤带，一寸一寸地把那根皮带抽了出来。  
“我可是故意在勾引你啊，Erik先生。”  
Erik没等那张能说会道的小嘴继续吐出什么能烧光他理智的声音，他急切地吮吻着Charles带着酒液的唇瓣，把那里舔舐得柔润好看。  
德国人总是知道高效利用时间，Erik一边顶开Charles的唇瓣舔弄他敏感的上颚，一边扯着Charles的束带把他剥了个精光。  
“Erik，Erik，等一下。”Charles把Erik从自己身上推开一点，迎着他那双被欲火烧得一点理智都不剩的眼睛蹲了下去，隔着牛仔裤亲了亲裤裆处顶起的小帐篷，用牙齿拉开拉链，扯下最后一层束缚的瞬间，涨大的龟头跳出来打在Charles的鼻尖。  
Erik的呼吸快了两步，他挺了挺胯，让硕大的龟头分开了Charles的唇瓣插进去，被Charles放松喉管吞到了最深处。  
“要我说……你一定有……九英寸吧？”Charles吸着Erik的老二，断断续续，含含糊糊地调戏他。  
“你可以试试。”Erik抚着Charles卷翘的焦糖色头发，爽得低低喘了两声，他不得不颇不是滋味地承认Charles的口活真的棒透了。那条灵活的舌头舔过柱身，在肉冠上打着转绕了一圈，最后退出来顶开柱头的小缝，细细舔弄那个敏感的小洞，还鼓着腮帮子吸得非常卖力。  
Erik想着自己早该知道Charles那张小嘴绝对不止说话的时候勾人心魄，过分红润柔嫩的唇瓣迟早要了自己的命。  
Erik把Charles从自己身下拽着打横抱起来，色情地舔弄过对方的耳垂，把自己的声音清清楚楚地灌进他的耳朵里“带我去房间，顾客。”  
他故意把最后两个字念得分外加重。  
Charles情迷意乱地胡乱舔吻着Erik的颈窝，模模糊糊地指了指自己二楼的卧室。  
两人几乎是交缠着倒在那张大床上，感谢上帝，他们没有被甩了一路的各种衣服绊倒在地，等到他们面对面躺在床上磨蹭着对方性器的时候早已一丝不挂了。  
Charles从床头柜里摸出安全套和润滑剂，用刚刚吸过Erik老二的唇瓣含住了安全套包装的边缘，咬着那一小块撕开了它，透明的唾液顺着包装袋淌到Charles脖颈上，被Erik扑上来全数卷进了唇齿之间。  
Charles一向对情事之前的扩张分外不耐，他垂眼看着认真曲起指节扩张肠道的Erik，借着体重往下坐了坐，准确地磨蹭过自己的敏感点。  
Charles毫不掩饰地呻吟了出来。  
Erik显然没想到自己被当成了人肉按摩棒，他黑着脸掰开Charles的臀瓣，粗硬的阴茎挤开没完全扩张好的穴口一下插到了底。  
Charles完全是自讨苦吃了，窄小的穴口被撑得发白，肠道的软肉推挤着Erik的肉棒，钝痛混杂了说不清道不明的快感顺着脊梁把Charles搅得一团乱，他想呻吟点什么，或者说些什么，但他最后只是无力开合了一下唇瓣，艰难地消化着乱七八糟的快感。  
Erik有一下没一下地肏着Charles，俯下身去吮吻Charles变冷的躯干，把那两粒嫣红的乳头含在齿列之间磨蹭着，让那两颗小东西在空调的冷气里可怜兮兮地挺立着，上面沾满了亮晶晶的唾液和数不清的齿痕。  
Charles蜷着脚趾射了出来。  
他有些不太好意思地看着Erik玩味的眼神，不知道怎么和对方解释自己被吸吸乳头就能射得一塌糊涂——那里是他全身上下最敏感的地方之一。  
“你喜欢这里。”Erik笃定地说道。  
很久以后，Charles想起他们之间的第一次性事，仍然很后悔那时过早暴露了自己异常敏感的乳头，这以后Erik就再也没放过那里。  
Erik对着Charles的乳头又舔又咬，直逼得Charles呜呜咽咽地无规则蹬腿，嘴里胡乱嚷着些求饶的话，身体却很诚实地往上凑着，把丰润的乳肉完全暴露在Erik的尖锐虎牙下面。  
“上帝，我看到你第一眼就想这么做了，”Erik埋在Charles胸前，像只幼犬一样将那个地方弄出啧啧水声，含糊不清地小声感叹“这里一定很好咬，真是天生适合挨操的身体。”  
“噢Erik，”Charles难耐地用大腿内侧的软肉去磨蹭Erik的腰线，那里分明的肌肉纹路把他弄得有点痒“如果你现在别说废话认真操我的话，你的幻想就成真了。”  
Charles可能不太弄得明白这句话对沉浸在性事中男人的杀伤力，或者，另一种情况，他把这点抓得明明白白。  
Erik从来都是个擅长抓住机会的人，在各种情况下。  
他把Charles从那堆柔软的织物里面抱出来抵在床边的衣柜板上——别担心，他挑了一块平整的板子，然后将自己的性器很顺畅地肏了进去——准确地找到了前列腺点。  
“呜嗯！Erik，你慢点……哈……好深……嗯就是那里……”Charles连惊喘都没来得及吐完就被肏得乱叫，双腿被Erik扛在肩上——Charles第一次为自己的柔韧性感到惊叹——全身上下唯一的支持点就只有Erik在他身体里那根作乱的肉棒，失重感伴随着快感把我们大教授那张能说会道的嘴搅得一塌糊涂。  
Charles在无边的快意中渐渐寻出些不安定感来，他勾着Erik的脖颈，固执地凑过去咬他的唇瓣，舔吻他的颈窝，直到两个人都变得黏黏糊糊的。  
“Charles……Charles……”Erik在情事中也贯彻了少说话多做事的一贯风格，他不怎么多说话，只是温柔地吻着Charles，一遍遍在唇齿间咬碎那个迷人的名字。  
Charles埋在Erik怀里射了出来，喷薄的精液弄脏了那张漂亮的小脸——不过很快在Erik情迷意乱的亲吻下重新变得整洁起来。  
Erik把Charles抱起来重新放在床上，高潮时痉挛的穴道绞得他差点就这么交代出来，他一刻也不停地狠狠撞进去，把Charles的浪叫全部从那张嫣红的小嘴里逼出来。  
Erik觉得光是听Charles的叫床声自己就能射出来。  
不得不说Charles真是太适合做爱了，柔韧的修长双腿往Erik腰上一缠就让他丢了魂，细窄的腰肢出了汗有些滑手，挺翘的小屁股一只手都抓不过来，掰开就能看到被操得鲜红的小穴，更别说那张又能吃阴茎又会浪叫呻吟的小嘴——就算是很多年之后，Erik还是因为它爽得发出很不体面的低喘。  
“Erik，亲亲我。”Charles还在不应期，后知后觉感到疲惫的身体艰难地消化着Erik的操干，但他并不舍得让Erik因为这点事情停下来。  
Erik立马从命了——Emma一直很难置信她那个固执的boss怎么会对一个小教授言听计从——但事实就是如此，无论多少个十年之后Erik还是会不过脑子地服从Charles的话。  
当然Charles在床上让他慢点轻点这种乱七八糟的话他倒是从来没认真听过。  
Erik心疼Charles还在不应期的难受劲儿，抽出阴茎把着Charles的腰颇为为难地喘着气。  
“操我，快点的，”Charles往下坐了坐，把那根阴茎重新吞了下去，还很坏心眼地夹了Erik一下“Now or never.”  
Erik立马就红了眼，把Charles一下下往身下摁着，仿佛要把他彻底钉在这根粗大的性器上，让他浑身盖满属于Erik的痕迹。  
“呜……Erik……Erik……轻点操……”Charles担忧地把手搭在小腹上，那里随着屡次的顶弄小小地凸起，掌心还能隔着皮肉感受到Erik肉冠的的粗糙纹路。Charles可怜兮兮地留着眼泪喘着气，想着如果被操坏了可怎么办呀，他又疑心可能以后大家都会知道Charles Xavier是属于Erik Lehnsherr一个人的了，毕竟他现在身上都是Erik留下的指痕和吻痕，身体里很快就会塞满Erik的精液，整个人都沾满Erik的味道了。  
Charles抱着巨大的担心挨着操，肉洞又爽又疼，他有些迷乱地用那个地方吞吃着Erik的肉棒——主啊——Charles念叨着他能想到的所有神明，让那些拗口的名字在齿列间转来转去——Charles疑心自己的小穴已经被操成Erik的形状，以后换了个男人可就没办法满足了，真是，真是让人无奈呀。  
“唔嗯……哈……Erik……射进来……”察觉到Erik有将阴茎往外抽的意图，被操得乱七八糟的Charles用那个被掐成蜜桃色的小屁股夹紧了Erik，软着声音求他。  
“小浪蹄子。”Erik被刺激得不行，一巴掌狠狠扇在那个诱人的小屁股上，抵着敏感点开始剧烈地射精，一波波打在高热内壁上的微凉精液刺激得Charles差点直接晕过去，他浑身颤抖着抱住Charles，在他身上留下承受不住的抓痕。  
“抱歉，”Erik亲了亲Charles汗湿的额头，那里惨留着各种液体濡湿了他的唇瓣“我应该射在外面的。”  
“不，不要，”缓过气来的Charles狡黠地舔起了嘴唇，Erik近乎绝望地感受到自己下身发紧“射进来我就是你人啦！”  
“忘了说，”再次吻住Charles之前，Erik凑上去用一种低沉的，严肃的，平时可能专门用来阅读正经文件的声音说道“Mrs. Lehnsherr，你的勾引很成功。”  
“你要叫警察来抓我么？”  
“那当然，他们会判你现在嫁给我。”


End file.
